A Poem for Byzantium
by YamiVixen
Summary: Seiji reconciles his loss with another. Yaoi. SeijiRyo


A Poem for Byzantium

Song by Delerium, lyrics by Joanna Stevens from Solar Twins

Story by Yami Vixen

You broke my heart, you sealed my pain. Your lips were brazen across my flesh. A searing hot memory I wish I'd forget. Why do you torment me so? Why did you use my affections? Damn you Touma. How did I get to this? I hang my head in shame. Golden locks dangle before my eyes and the tears come unabated. They are cool against my flushed cheeks as I turn and retreat inside. The sun holds no warmth upon my back. It's cheery touch a lingering memory of yours. Through the swinging kitchen door Shin, your love, my anguish, emerges. His eyes sparkle with cheer as he offers a greeting. Nodding curtly I rush away, uncertain of my feelings, untrusting of my actions.

_Unforbidden shadows of you formed yesterday_

_I ran away to a room here on the bay_

_Interrupted life again, another new beginning_

_Where the silence echoes you're no longer with me_

In my room, alone once more, I fall to my our bed and beg whatever gods might be to end my sorry existence. There is no life without the embrace of Touma. His lingering scent invades my mind. I couldn't bring myself to change the sheets after you left. your sweat mingled with mine, and the cool scent of your cologne permeates the coverings. It's something I can't give up. Sometimes I wonder if Shin loves you the way I do. Is his love as strong? As trusting? As pure? Did you steal his heart as you did mine? Will you break it as well?

_Here and now, I feel that I'm embracing freedom_

_Even though I may be alone, but that's ok_

A knock sounds soft and unsure on the door and I rise with no eagerness to open upon a concerned face. Ryo smiles faintly, my heart throbs in my chest, threatening to burst as he asks to enter. Stepping aside I watch him cross the small expanse and slowly sink onto the bed. "Are you alright?" his voice is low, hesitant. "Yes" NO! My mind shouts as I close the door and gingerly sit next to him. Ryo is fidgeting, his usual commanding presence replaces by uncertainty. "What do you want?" I ask more harshly then I intended and Ryo blushes. "I wanted to make sure you are ok. I know you and Touma recently broke your relationship. Living here with Shin and seeing them together is painful..." His sentence dies as he looks at me questioningly. You have no idea.My mind is in a sea of torment and I look away, unable to contain the tears. They rush over my skin like a torrent. For one so steely composed I cannot seem to stop the flood of pain that threatens to choke me and leave my heart a shriveled, fragile nothing behind.

_Through the darkness I would walk the streets_

_Confessions never seemed to provide me with a release_

_Held me down and tried to cure me tired to give me reason_

_But nothing could separate this burdened mind from me_

Unexpectedly Ryo takes my hand and guides my shaking form to his. He holds me tenderly, rocking gently, trying to ease the hurt. "What did I do wrong? Why did he leave me?" I sob against the heat of his chest. He does not answer right away. He takes time to gather his thoughts, while I weep. "It's not your fault Seiji. Touma is blind if he could not see the treasure he had before him. As much as Shin is my friend, there is no way he could ever compare to you."

_Here and now, I feel that I'm embracing freedom_

_Even though I may be alone, but that's ok_

_And looking out to a different sky will disengage me_

_Absence is never the answer, I know, but it serves as my shade_

I am shocked, taken back by the pure honesty of Ryo's statement. He sounded so sincere. Pulling away I look at Ryo. His eyes are slow to meet mine. He is scared that he said something wrong. Leaning foreword I capture his lips with mine.

_I do not seek and do not intend to find_

_A calmer ocean or a sun that will never rise_

_My world will never change and time will bring you to my thoughts_

_And I'll move on and then forget you all over again_

_Moving on, I can forgive you all over again_

Ryo stiffens, unprepared for my kiss, but slowly he relaxes, his arms closing around my waist as I plunge my tongue into his warm abyss. He moans, the sound so different from Touma and I push him down across the bed. He does not object as I free him from his shirt, my mouth kissing, licking, tasting his flesh. Teasing the small nipples with my tongue while I run my hand across the flat plain of his stomach, unbutton his jeans and slip my hand in.

_Here and now, I feel that I'm embracing freedom_

_Even though I may be alone, but that's ok_

_And looking out onto a different sky it seems so easy_

_Absence is never the answer, I know, but it serves as my shade_

Ryo gasps, bucking his hips and throwing his head back with desire. With my free hand I manage to remove his pants, my clothes coming soon after. Ryo's mouth is devouring mine as I play with his hard length. his chest is rising hard, and his skin is flushed as he begs me to enter. Braced I gently push forth. Ryo jerks with sudden pain but calms when it turns to pleasure. We are fast and frenzied. Sudden thrusts followed by slow withdrawals. Skin flushed and covered with sweat I cannot help as I cry out, my seed spilling forth in the burning depths of Ryo. Almost simotaniously his nails dig into my back and he jerks, pleasure spent. Collapsing I roll to my side. Ryo's arm gently folding over my own. Laying there with the curtains cracked I can see the orange haze of sunset. The sky a palate of yellows, purples and indigo. I shut my eyes and sigh. As I breathe in a scent fills my head, not that of Touma, but the sweet wild smell, like that of the forest. Pine and birch. the smell of Ryo. In that moment all the pain is gone, and I realize I am not alone.


End file.
